1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power supply system in a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for monitoring and controlling electrical current delivered to a computer subsystem.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system generally includes one or more power supplies which distribute electrical power to a plurality of components and subsystems in the computer system. To protect the power supply as well as the components receiving electrical power from the power supply, a computer system may utilize a power supply system which shuts down the power supply when the power supply is not functioning properly. However, if a component or a subsystem of the computer system is operating improperly, e.g., when a subsystem has a short circuit, the power supply may continue to deliver the electrical power to the component or subsystem and cause further damage to the component or subsystem. Further damage to other components and subsystems may result, for example, if a fire starts from a short-circuited subsystem.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for monitoring and controlling electrical current delivered to a computer subsystem. More particularly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for detecting a short circuit condition on a computer subsystem and terminating the power supplied to the computer subsystem to prevent damage caused by a short circuit.